A new day, a new race
by Crazy Blonde Bitch
Summary: Hidalgo is gone and a huge race is itchin' frank's mind. Long distance with over one hundred billion on the line. 'THE RACE OF A LIFE TIME' indeed. R
1. Chapter 1

Frank Hopkins had sat on the hillside, watching Hidalgo gallop away. He would miss that horse. It had been two years ago to the day, and he sat on that same hillside…yet the horses were long gone and his pride for his people had grown stronger…He had owned the name Blue Child. He sat, thinking of the race, the last race he had won. It wasn't the race over the ocean of fire. It was of the race to save the herds, the race to keep his mustang safe.

"Frank Hopkins?" The voice shook him from his mind.

"That's me." He answered.

"Message." The man handed the letter to him. "Respond in four weeks in Jamestown."

Frank opened the letter gingerly:

_Frank Hopkins,_

_The race of your life is at hand. You needn't bring money. Just horse, tact, and your charm. In one month, the race begins. It is my understanding that Hidalgo is no longer your horse. I hope the horse you currently ride is adequate for long distance travel, or, if not, you can acquire one before this race._

_R.S.V.P. to Jamestown before the race, to Mr. Smith._

_Sincerely,_

_Torrian Smith_

_P.S. I believe that you would like to know that you are racing for my father's entire estate. Including our horses. The net worth is about $100,000,000,000. See you in Jamestown. Kisses _

Frank folded the letter and placed it in his shirt. This was a price he couldn't pass up without thought. He had a month to think.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What can I do ya for, Hopkins?" the tavern owner asked the old racer._

_"A horse. I've got one last race to run, and Hannah can't make that type of a run." Frank told him._

"I've got just the place. follow me." the man left the bar, disapeared, and reappeared through a doorway next to Frank's stool. "It's just down the way. an old ingin shop."

"Thanks, Bill."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blue child." The woman spoke with such diffinity. she had no doubt that this was the child she took care of after his mother's death. "What is it you seek?"

"A horse that can run a great distance with grace and stamina." He told her, not recognizing who she was.

"The horse I have for you, blue child, is a god among them. Her spirit is of the plains, and her body of the wind. It carries her with haste. She is a calm beast of stoney patiance, and cloudy height and mind. She will match you with all she's got and more." the old woman spoke with smoky words and fluid eyes. "She is the child of your families horses."

While they talked, they had been walking to the stable...

where the snow goddess of all horses stood with the patiance the woman had spoke of. every inch of ths beast was hard muscle, yet she looked softer than silk. her mane and tail were soft and feather like. she was a beauty of all beasts. and when Frank mounted her...it were as if they had become one.

Frank had loved Hidalgo, but this horse was part of him. Their minds seemed to be in connection...Moon Beam.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Beam was so steady, Frank hardly remembered that he was riding a horse.

"How could you forget she's a horse?" the bar keep asked when Frank relayed to him his thoughts.

"It's not that I forget she's a horse. It's more that she feels like I'm riding the wind. Her steps are steady and smooth. She jumps and it feels as though we never left the ground." Frank confided. "I'm going to buy her."

"You haven't yet?" the Bar keep was stunned to hear that after riding her that he had not purchased her.

"The old woman would not take my money. Yet I must pay her. It would be a shot to my honor if I don't." the next day, Frank left the money under a clay pot in the old woman's shop for her to find, not giving her a second chance to turn it down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The race of your life is at hand._

_In one month, the race begins._

_Net worth of $100,000,000,000._

_See you in Jamestown. _

_kisses._

Frank read it over again five times. He had seven days to get to the race and he was taking his time. He had Hannah and Moon Beam with him. Though he had much faith with Moon Beam he didn't want to tire her out before the race began. So he lead her by her reigns beside Hannah.

---

They arrived in Jamestown four days before the race. The town was crowded with men, women, horses, and wagons.

"Wonder how many are here for the race?" Frank had been asking himself, when a voice answered from behind.

"About a quarter of these people were invited." Frank turned to find a young lady not far from his own age. "The rest are towns men, and families." she offered her hand to him.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" He asked her before kissing her hand.

"I, Frank Hopkins, am Torrian Smith. The daughter of the man you will be winning from..._if_ you win."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tada! r&r please. tell me what you think weather it's good or bad. I just want to know if anyone is reading this.


End file.
